


The Benfits of Setting Your School on Fire

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, because of course it is, fluff ending, oz is there like for a few seconds., parents are there, school is on fire, sorta - Freeform, vera is mention for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: After setting the school on fire , getting school canceled, and force to fend for themselves for a way home. Damien and Brian spend sometime in the bathroom.A note to anyone as well: PLEASE DO NOT ACTUALLY SET YOUR SCHOOL ON FIRE! JUST LET THE FICTIONAL FIRE DEMON DO IT!





	The Benfits of Setting Your School on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this just for me and friend. Later decided to post it. First smut fic btw. Kill me now please.
> 
> Again with the note to everyone: PLEASE DO NOT ACTUALLY SET YOUR SCHOOL ON FIRE! JUST LET THE FICTIONAL FIRE DEMON DO IT!

It was an average day at Spooky High School. An epic rave was going on in the back, kids were fucking around in the class, and all around normal. Well, sorta normal. Like....normal enough it's not questionable, but not normal enough that be people avoid.... The cafeteria was on fire.  
"DAMIEN! YOU ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY I LOVE YOU! " Brian yelled as he tossed a gallon of gasoline into the lunch room, watching the flames grow.  
"I KNOW, BABE!" Damien yelled back, running out, laughing.  
The two watch as the fire engulfed everything in the room and began to creep its way to the halls. Brian and Damien took one step back and another and another, until they broke into a sprit, never looking back. They didn't really have to since, they could hear the explodes behind them. And so did the other students, because everyone in school were running for their life, probably since a part of the school was on fire and was spreading. Brian shoot Damien a glare, only to earn a smirk from his demon boyfriend. He could only sigh and felt every part of him question why he was dating this pyromaniac of a demon. That is when he felt someone grab his hand and a pair of warm lips on his cheek. He looked back and saw Damien sticking his tongue out. Oh, that was right. He was dating Damien since he loved his warmth and loved playful nature. Plus, Damien was a killer stylist, so that's another positive.

At some point, everyone was out of the school and over the speakers, the principal was saying how school was canceled thanks to the fire and everyone had to fend for themselves for rides, lovely. Brian was standing on the stairs of the school, looking for him mom, Mrs. Green, the school's Home Economics class.

" Dude, you looking for your mom still?" Oz asked as he looked over at the hulky figure of a zombie.  


Brian nodded, only to sighed and looked down at his own feet, kicking the dust. That's where he heard a squeak from Oz and he looked up to see the Hell boy himself. " Yo, Damien." He said to Damien. Damien only shrugged and stroll up to him. At this point, Oz had bolted from the two. Either afraid to get beaten up for money from Damien or he saw his ride, Brian didn't know, but, hey whatever. " Your dads haven't come to pick you up yet?" Brian asked genuine confused since Brian meet one of Damien's dads. A young looking succubus, if he remember correctly. The guy was pretty kind for a demon. But, he was here to come pick up Damien if school got canceled. " Yea, he got held up with some royal shit, like advising or convincing my pops not to declare war on everyone, since a monster hunter killed one of his soldiers." Damien explained. The zombie chuckled. Damien swayed a little, and finally looked Brian dead in the eye." I don't see your old lady coming to pick you up." Brian snorted and playfully punched Damien's shoulder. " One, my ma isn't that old, she's like 40 something and two, I can't find her. For all I know, she's calming down some freaked out ice elements." Damien only laughed and planted a small kiss on his nose. Brian proceed to wrinkling his nose at it.  
The two waited at little longer. At some point, Damien was laying his head on Brian's lap as they sat and waited. " Yo, hot stuff," Damien called out, causing Brian to look at him, "Wanna go to the bathroom?' Brian looked at him confused, crooking his head at him. Before he could ask, Damien spoke," For reasons, ya noob" He poked at Brian head, causing the zombie to grunt in annoyance. He nodded though, earning him a big, toothy ( fangy) smile from his boyfriend. He got up, making Damien do so as well. Before Brian could even start walking, Damien pulled him to the bathrooms.

When they got in there, Brian was slammed against the bathroom wall. Before he could protest, Damien slammed his lips against his. The warmth and softness from them was a big contrasted to Brian's own chapped and usually cold ( from licking his lips so much to make them moist and the fact he was, you know, dead). Brian went with it though, kissing back and letting his arms wrap around the demon's waist. He titled his head to deepen it, which caused his boyfriend to make a noise of joy. At some point the two had to break for air. When Brian looked down, he saw Damien's half-lidded and pupils full blown. Brian chuckled and tilted Damien's head, "Is this reason why you wanted to go to the bathroom?" Damien nodded, smiling slightly. Brian only shook his head, but he was smiling still. Damien pulled and made whimpering noises at Brian's shirt to get his attention. It worked as Brian leaned in to kiss Damien again.  
The kiss had more teeth then the last one as Damien tried to bite him, only for Brian to counter attack it with his own teeth. At some point tongues were introduce into the kiss and this felt more like a make-out session then a passionate kiss. But, fuck, was it hot. Hearing Damien, the prince of hell, the terror of the school ( next to Vera ), and the school's own personal pyromaniac turning into a whimpering was intoxicating. Brian's hand trailed up Damien's body, leaving light feathery touches on the demon, causing him to shiver. Said hand ended up at Damien's right horn, which Brian experimentally rubbed. This, probably, caused the best reaction from Damien. Damien let out a loud whimper only for it to be muffled by the kiss. Brian was wide eyed for moment, but shrugged it off. Although, he did make a mental note to do that again on Damien was annoying him. The two continue this teeth based and horn rubbing make-out session, only for Damien to pull back. Brian have him a confused look as he held him close. Damien was panting, probably trying to control his breathing, and looked back at him. " Not enough." he said between pants. Brian crooked a eyebrow at him, confused as hell. His boyfriend let out a small growl off annoyance and grind against him. Again Brian was confused, until he felt the tent in Damien's pants. Oh. OH. Brian is sure he's face has never be so red before in his life or after life, ever. "Not enough" Damien repeated, grinding against him, whimpering once in awhile. Well, at this point, Brian was far gone from reality that he really didn't hear Damien called out his name. He did get the clue when Damien began to claw at his shirt, and left holes in it. The zombie was going shifted his leg so Damien could grind on that, but then a better idea popped in his. It must have be obvious, since Damien gave him a questioning look.  
Before Damien could question, he was shoved, face first to the bathroom wall. Damien growled out of annoyance, only for it turn into a whimper as Brian licked the back of his neck. " That's better" Brian said lowly in his ear, causing Damien to shiver. He looked down to see Brian had shoved his leg in between his legs, causing the demon to blush more. He didn't fucking care though since he went back to grinding on Brian. The zombie on the hand let his hand explore Damien's body. One lifting Damien's head up so he could leave small kisses and light bites, causing the demon to let out quiet moan and whimpers. The other went to explore his chest, groping it. Damien let out a squawk of surprise which melted into a moan when the hand began pinching his nipple. Again, Brian chuckled and nibbled at Damien's neck, earning cute little moans. Curiously, Brian bite down harder, earning a much louder moan. Brian smile to himself mentally, considering that a win.  


Speaking of curiosity, the zombie couldn't help notice Damien's tail wave around crazily. Well, curiosity got him good the first time and it wasn't stopping now, so he grabbed it. Damien's breath hitched. Brian ran his hand down the thing. Damien whimpered. When Brian got to the bottom end of the tail, he felt the edges of the weird arrow shaped tail end. Damien moan. Brian got to the top of the arrow shape tail end, he circled his figure around it. Damien moan, loudly. This caused Brian to stop dead in his tracks, and take about what he thought about the horns, the tail was better. Oh and he didn't stop rubbing the tip of the tail, which made Damien continue moaning loudly. Brian leaned down to Damien's ear," Your tail is pretty sensitive, isn't Dam?" Damien nodded and whimpered when Brian chewed at his ear lobe. He continued to moan whimper loudly and moan as Brian attacked his body with rough bites, hard pinches on his chest, and the feeling of Brian's hand on his tail.  
Without even thinking Damien grind back against Brian, earning a low groan in his eye. It caused him to shiver, but fuck was it not a big boost to his ego. So, he kept grinding against him, earning groans and grunts from his zombie boyfriend. The was quickly short live when Brian cupped his crotch. His breath hitched and he began to moan when Brian rubbed his clothed dick. His body was confused on which way to grind, and fuck, was it annoying. It didn't help Brian was basically teasing him with light touches, bites and slowly rubbing his tail. Damien growled and tried to grind back for more, only to get nothing. He growled again and kept trying. Brian chuckled darkly and lead down to Damien's ear, "Beg" was all he said. Damien growled and clawed at Brian, who laugh. " Fuck no, rot brains," he snapped, "I'm too fuckin cool for be-Ahhh!" he was cut off when Brian squeezed his crotched. Damien whimpered when he began to rub at it again. The light touches came back, causing Damien to whimper more. " Fuck, Brian." Damien moaned as he rocked back against him. Brian smiled to himself as Damien moaned his name. " Fuck, fuck!" Damien went on, covering his face with his arms, only to feel Brian tug at them. "I wanna see your face Babe." Brian said, nibbling at his neck. Damien let out a small whimper but, nodded, instead using his arm to wrap around Brian's neck.  
Brian continue to tease his boyfriend. Finally Damien broke," Brian, please~" he nearly sobbed, since fuck, he was painfully hard. Brian seem to notice and heard since he was now busy fiddling with his boyfriend's jeans. It didn't take long to pull down his jeans and boxers down to let his cock free. Damien hissed when cold air hit, but let out a loud whimper when Brian touched it. " F-fuck" he managed to say, grabbing Brian's attention. Brian grabbed Damien's head and turn his head to face him. Before Damien could question him, Brian kissed him. The demon melted into the kiss, enjoying. Fuck, was all this great. He clawed into Brian's neck, earning him grunts. Brian rubbed at his cock's silt, causing Damien to moan louder, nearly scream. Brian planted small, flutterly kisses on his jaw, neck and shoulder to comfort him. Damien let out of noise, that sounded close to a purr, when Brian did this. Brian only smiled and sped up his strokes. Damien moaned when he did, rocking forward, wanting more friction. Brian made his strokes more rougher, and Damien moaned happily. He was nuzzling into Brian's neck, moaning freely. Damien was also nibbling at is neck and sometimes whimpering when Brian would rub over the silt. When this happen, Brian would give him little comfort kisses.  


Damien moaned and whimpered as Brian strokes became faster and stronger, it didn't help he was rubbing over his silt half of the time. He could feel something build up in his lower regions, like strong fire or heat. It kept getting stronger as Brian stroked him. The heat kept getting strong and Damien swore speckles of white in his vision. "Fuck, shit, Brian, I'm gonna-" " Go ahead" And Damien did , moaning loudly, ( probably screaming), as he came. His vision completely white. Brian, on the other hand, just stroked him through the intense orgasm. After it was over, Damien's body went limp as he lean against Brian. He looked down to see white splatter across his chest. He could feel heat rush into his cheek. "That was something" he said between pants, giving Brian bright smile. Brian, in return, gave him a quick kiss in the lips. When he moved to stand, his ass brush against something hard and cause his boyfriend to groan, Damien looked back. " Dude, you still hard?" Brian nodded, blushing from embarrassment. "Yea, I was, uh, to busy focusing on your pleasure that I forgot about my own. " he admitted. Damien couldn't believe his zombie babe. Then again, why was he not shocked, it was in Brian's nature to care more for others then himself. Damien sighed and only shook his head.  


Damien dropped to his knees and began to unzip his boyfriend's jeans. He pulled out Brian's cock from his boxers. Brian made a confused, startle noise that turn into a low moan when Damien licked a strip up his dick. He gripped Damien's hair as he continue to lick and stroke his cock. "Fuck, babe" Brian groaned, smiling. He lap at the head, enjoying the groans, low moans, and hair tugs from his boyfriend. The tugs became harsher as Damien continued to lick at the silt, he couldn't help chuckle lowly. He got a really harsh tug for that. Brian gave him a strained cocky smirk. So, as revenge, Damien suck his cock. Brian swore at this. Damien felt another harsh tug and couldn't help moan at it. The moan cause vibrations through Brian's cock, which made Brian moan. Damien kept up the paced, only speeding up and going deeper when Brian tugged at his hair. At some point, Brian took some charge with it, moving Damien's head back and forth as the demon licked and sucked. Before long, Brian came inside Damien's mouth. Damien pulled off with a wet pop and swallowed it. " Ew, dude" Brian said, panting slightly. Damien only flashed him a cheeky smile.

Brian helped his demon boyfriend up, and planted a kiss on his nose. It was Damien's turn to wrinkling his nose. Brian only snorted and pulled up his boxers and pants. Damien followed suit. He heard water and felt something wet on his skin, which turn out to be a wet paper towel. The demon only laughed. " Seriously?" he asked, gaining a nodded in return. " Yea. I don't want you to look more like a hot mess then you already are." Brian responded. Damien only chuckled until it hit him. " HEY!" he crossed his arms annoyed. It was Brian's turn to chuckle. A loud ringing sound interrupted and he pulled out his phone. He looked to see who it was. It was his mom, oh God. He answered. " Hey Mom."  


"BRIAN GREEN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" his mother shouted, causing Brian to flinched.  


" I was in the bathroom with Damien, Mom" he answered. "Hey Mrs.G" Damien said, butting in. Brian could hear his mom sign in relief. " I'm not happy you left the school to go to the bathroom, but at least you're with a fellow student," She said over the phone, " Either way, finish up whatever you are doing in there and come out the front so we can go home. " "Sure thing Mom" Brian was about to hang up when he looked at Damien. He was on his phone with a frown on his face. It dawned him that maybe his dads couldn't pick him up right away. "Hey, uh, Mom." "Yes sweetie?" she asked. "Is it ok if Damien comes home with us?" he asked. There was a pause. "Oh, of course sweetie. I don't mind you bringing your hell-spawn sweetheart home with us." His mom said cheerfully. Brian smiled. " Thanks Mom" "Anytime my rotten sugarplum" His mom hung afterwards.  
When Brian turned around, he saw Damien with a bright smile on his face. " Let's go Dam" Brian walked out of the bathroom, Damien behind him. He looked around for a moment and with a second thought, wrapped a arm around him. Damien leaned up and kissed him. Brian laughed and saw his mother wave them down. He waved back and so did Damien. Talk about a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Still kill me
> 
> Hope you foxes liked it though
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcome.


End file.
